Being Human: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?
"Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" is the second episode of season two of the North American television series Being Human and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Paolo Barzman and written by Nancy Won. It first aired in the United States on Monday, January 23rd, 2012 on Syfy and in Canada on the Space channel. In this episode, Sally ends up meeting more ghosts who decide to hang out at the brownstone where they engage in sophomoric high school antics. Nora is welcomed as part of the gang and can see Sally in her ghost form. The tension of recent events however causes a meltdown between Josh at a hospital staff party. Aidan finds himself in a complicated position as well as Suren wants him to turn a police officer named Cecilia into a vampire so they can have one more contact on the police force. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Quotes * See also External Links * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the third episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman. He previously directed "Dog Eat Dog". His next episode is "All Out of Blood". * This is the fourth episode of Being Human written by Nancy Won. She previously wrote "You're the One That I Haunt". Her next episode is "I've Got You Under Your Skin". * Heggeman appears in the episode recap only. He was killed by Nora's wolf at the end of "Turn This Mother Out". * First appearance of Julia. She appears next in "All Out of Blood". * First appearance of Atlee. He appears next in "The Ties That Blind". * Second appearance of Stevie Atkins. He appeared last in "Turn This Mother Out". He appears next in "I've Got You Under Your Skin". * First appearance of Dylan and Boner. Dylan appears next in "All Out of Blood". Boner appears next in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". * This is the second and final appearance of Kyle Switzer as Jesse. He previously appeared in "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". * Sally Malik learns how to possess a living body in this episode. * This episode introduces the idea of "shredding", which spells ultimate destruction for a ghost. This becomes a prominent theme throughout the remainder of the season. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1982 song "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" by Culture Club. It is considered one of the band's breakout hit songs and was featured on the album Kissing to Be Clever. Quotes * Nora Sargeant: I had no idea you were so beautiful. * Sally Malik: You can see me? Oh my, God, Nora! I've been wanting to talk to you for so long. How can you see me? You're not dead, are you? * Nora Sargeant: I'm a wolf. .... * Aidan Waite: Why are there ghosts punching each other in the balls? .... * Dylan: That's why his name is Boner. It requires heavy maintenance. * Sally Malik: He's a ghost. He can't-- * Stevie Atkins: Yeah, it's like a phantom limb. He can mind-whack it. See also External Links * * * * * * "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" at the Being Human Wiki